May Flowers Hoa tháng Năm
by Hyuki the Wind
Summary: Một nhành hoa cho ngày ra đi, một nhành hoa cho ngày trở về. Chút hoài niệm về nhành huệ chuông trắng muốt, về những tháng ngày quá khứ tươi đẹp của chàng nhạc công.


_-Anh thấy nó đẹp không này, cứ như những chiếc chuông bạc được đính lên cành hoa này vậy…._

_-Dĩ nhiên rồi, vì em nói vậy mà._

_-Hi, chỉ giỏi nịnh người ta thôi._

_-Em có biết ý nghĩa của nó không, của "nàng công chúa tháng Năm" này đấy?_

_-Không, anh thì sao?_

_-"Sự trở về của hạnh phúc"_

_

* * *

_

Tiếng đàn dìu dặt vang vọng giữa cái không khí se lạnh của Payon vào đông; mang theo những kỉ niệm và hồi ức bay theo cùng làn khói lên trời. Chàng nhạc công mải mê chìm đắm trong thế giới của riêng mình; để ý đâu đến những con người hiếu kì đang tụ tập thưởng thức tài năng của chàng. Không ai biết chàng là ai, từ đâu đến; cũng chẳng mấy ai bận tâm; đối với họ, chàng cũng như bao nhạc công khác chọn Payon làm chốn dừng chân. Và khi đã thỏa mối tình với chốn núi rừng, chàng sẽ lại cất bước ra đi.

Payon thầm lặng giữa núi đồi, khuất mình dưới tán rừng già; người Payon bình dị, nhân hậu; đời đời gắn mình với nghiệp đời thợ săn, gắn mình với thiên nhiên tươi đẹp mà không lo nghĩ chuyện đời.

Với nhiều người, Payon còn là nơi gợi nhớ ta về kí ức tuổi thơ, về tháng ngày xa xăm trong quá khứ.

Bản nhạc đã kết thúc từ lâu, đám đông đã tan dần vào thế giới của họ; chỉ còn chàng nhạc công dựa mình vào gốc đại thụ góc làng, chiếc nón lá che khuất khuôn mặt đượm buồn. Tà áo choàng bạc màu quấn quanh người, bảo vệ chàng khỏi cái giá rét đầu đông.

Mà xét cho cùng, chàng cũng đâu thấy rét.

Trời dần về chiều, ánh nắng lặn dần sau những hàng cây và lửa bắt đầu được thắp lên. Thiếu mặt trời, đêm Payon càng trở lạnh. Chàng nhạc công, khoác cây đàn lia trên tay, chầm chậm bước về phía quán trọ. Chàng mới chỉ trở về Payon, một ngày là không đủ để thỏa mãn nỗi nhớ thương đã in đậm trong kí ức của chàng.

_…Anh Fire_

Giọng cười trong vắt như tiếng chuông bạc vang lên bên tai chàng. Nhạc công giật mình, đôi mắt đảo quanh tìm kiếm hình bóng quen thuộc.

Cô bé tóc đen trong chiếc váy đầm trắng như tuyết tung tăng nhảy múa trên con đường mòn gấp khúc của Payon. Nụ cười rạng rỡ như nắng mặt trời trên môi, mãi vẫy tay với chàng nhạc công đơn độc.

Trong phút chốc, chàng cứ ngỡ đôi tay này sẽ chạm vào được bóng hình nhỏ bé đó; để mà ôm xiết vào lòng cho thỏa biết bao nỗi lòng chất chứa.

Bóng hình mờ đi, tan vào làn sương bạc dần phủ xuống phố núi mùa đông; để lại chàng nhạc công vẫn còn mãi bàng hoàng và thất vọng. Tiếng cười còn lảnh lót bên tai.

_…Anh Fire_

Vừa đẩy cửa bước vào, hơi ấm từ bên trong quán trọ đã phủ khắp người chàng; vị chủ quán niềm nở đón chào các vị khách phương xa; nhanh chóng sắp xếp chỗ nghỉ cho chàng. Một căn phòng đơn ở gác thượng, có cửa sổ nhìn thằng ra rừng già Payon. Nhạc công khẽ mỉm cười khi nhận ra căn phòng cũ thân quen mình đã trú ngụ trong buổi đầu tiên bước chân đến Payon; thoắt một cái mà đã mười mấy năm trời.

Đôi mắt chàng chợt bắt gặp bức tường, nơi mà chiếc nệm rơm được kê vào; có một thứ khác lạ so với kí ức chàng. Một tấm họa vẽ tĩnh vật, nhành huệ chuông trắng muốt cắm trong chiếc lọ sành cao cổ màu tím nhạt.

Hoa huệ chuông, loài hoa của tháng Năm, báo hiệu sự trở về của hạnh phúc.

* * *

_-Anh hai nói là anh sắp rời đi?_ Con bé không quay đầu lại, tay vẫn còn mải mê đùa nghịch với nhành hoa trắng. Chàng nhạc công có thể nhận ra sự lạnh nhạt trong giọng nói của nó; con bé đang giận chàng._

_-Giận anh à nhóc?_ Chàng tiến lại gần con bé, quàng tay qua đôi vai nhỏ bé của nó; hỏi_ Xin lỗi vì anh không thể nói với nhóc sớm hơn._

_-Vậy là anh thực sự rời khỏi đây ư, anh hai không nói dối sao?_ Con bé quay lại nhìn chàng, đôi mắt xám mở tròn long lanh chuẩn bị rướm lệ_ Anh Fire bỏ em đi thật sao?_

_Chàng nhạc công đã biết rằng sớm hay muộn cũng phải đối diện với con bé như thế này, con bé quá gắn bó với chàng, và ngay cả chàng cũng cảm thấy buồn rầu khi nghĩ đến những tháng ngày tiếp tới. Những tháng ngày không có nụ cười của con bé._

_-Đừng khóc, mặt em khi cười dễ thương và xinh xắn hơn nhiều_ Chàng lặng lẽ an ủi con bé, một nỗi bất an bỗng trỗi dậy trong lòng_ Và anh đâu có đi luôn đâu_

_Con bé lấy một tay quẹt nước mắt, tay còn lại vẫn cầm chặt nhành hoa trắng muốt. Nó nhìn chàng vẻ do dự, rồi dúi luôn nhành hoa vào tay chàng._

_-Hãy hứa với em, khi trở về anh sẽ tặng em lại đóa hoa này. "Sự trở về của hạnh phúc"_

_-Ừ, anh hứa_ Chàng cầm nhành huệ chuông, lòng bỗng buồn vô hạn. Con bé không hề giận chàng, nó quá rộng lượng để giận bất cứ một ai. Nó hiểu lí do mà chàng ra đi, vì thế đã tặng chàng đóa huệ chuông này_ Đợi anh hén, công chúa nhỏ._

_-Dĩ nhiên rồi, vì anh là người biểu diễn chính trong đám cưới của em mà_ Con bé cố cười, mặc dòng nước mắt cứ chực trào ra._

_-Tạm biệt, công chúa nhỏ._

_-Tạm biệt, anh Fire. Chuyến đi vui vẻ._

_Và hẹn gặp lại_

* * *

-Anh xin lỗi vì đã không tìm được nhành huệ chuông cho em, nhóc à.

Chàng nhạc công khẽ thì thầm vào làn gió, đôi mắt nhìn xuống từ mỏm núi bao quát khắp rừng cây Payon. Dưới tán cổ thụ già, từng chiếc lá mỏng manh bị gió đông dữ tợn kéo đi, uốn lượn trong không trung; chàng ngồi đó, thân tựa vào lớp gỗ sù sì.

Trảng cỏ cao vẫn xanh mởn mặc cho cái rét buốt của mùa đông, gợi nhớ chàng về một kỉ niệm thuở xa xưa. Về một ngày hè ấm áp với nắng mặt trời phủ vàng khắp nơi; cây cối xanh rực lên sức sống mãnh liệt; bầu trời trong xanh, lãng đãng chút mây trắng bồng bềnh. Một ngày hè giữa tháng Năm, xung quanh rực trắng sắc huệ chuông.

_Con bé thơ thẩn dạo xung quanh trảng cỏ giữa rừng, hết chạy từ khóm hoa này sang khóm hoa khác; thật kì lạ là chiếc váy trắng vẫn còn giữ nguyên sắc tinh khôi, không mảy may nhuốm bẩn. Còn chàng thì ngồi dưới tán cây; mắt dõi theo đốm trắng tinh nghịch giữa đồng hoa; khẽ mỉm cười trước sự năng động của con bé. _

_Nó chơi tại đó cả ngày không biết chán, từ lúc sương mai còn đọng trên cành cây lá cỏ cho đến khi bầu trời bắt đầu nhuốm vàng; ánh mặt trời phụt tắt. Lúc đó, chàng mới nhẹ nhàng bước đến cạnh nó, thì thầm._

_-Thôi về nào, kẻo lại bị la cho._

_-Thêm một chút nữa đi, anh Fire_ Con bé nài nỉ, đôi mắt tròn xoe nhìn chăm chăm vào chàng nhạc công khiến chàng thấy khó xử_ Em có thứ muốn cho anh xem._

_-Được thôi, nhưng mà chỉ mười lăm phút nữa thôi đó_ Chàng thở dài, không bao giờ có thể bắt con bé làm được gì khi nó giở cái chiêu đó ra_ Tối trong rừng Payon toàn là quái vật thôi, sói này, hồ ly này, liễu ma này, cả cọp nữa._

_-Hứ, em ứ sợ_ Con bé trả lời, vẻ ngang bướng lộ rõ trong giọng nói. Rồi mắt con bé chợt bắt gặp thứ gì đó, nó kéo kéo ống tay áo chàng; reo lên phấn khích_ Ra rồi, ra rồi kìa anh Fire._

_-Cái gì ra cơ chứ?_ Chàng càu nhàu khi ngước lên, nhưng thật nhanh chóng chuyển thành vẻ ngạc nhiên khi hàng trăm đốm sáng li ti bay lên từ đám cỏ. Lập lòe và lung linh, tỏa sáng thảm hoa dưới ánh trăng tròn trên cao. Cứ như tất cả những vì tinh tú trên kia đã từ bỏ trời xanh mà xuống đây nô đùa vậy._

_-Đom đóm_ Chàng lẩm nhẩm, mắt bị thứ ánh sáng kì diệu đó mê hoặc._

_-Hì, đẹp chứ nhỉ. Bác Serena chỉ cho em đấy_ Con bé nói một cách tự hào_ Sinh nhật vui vẻ, anh Fire._

Ngày đó, chàng đã cảm nhận được điều bất ổn đang rình rập xung quanh; một cảm giác níu giữ anh lại nơi này, đất nước này. Nhưng hỡi ơi, chàng nhạc công ngày đó lại mang trong mình một quyết tâm sắt đá; chàng nghĩ rằng vận mệnh của mình đang chờ đợi ở ngoài kia. Ai mà biết được, lần ra đi ấy là lại là vĩnh viễn. Chàng nhạc công đã không thể trở về, mang theo nhành huệ chuông trắng mà hoàn thành lời hứa.

"Một người không bao giờ tắm hai lần trên cùng một dòng sông" Chàng nghĩ cay đắng "Thế giới đó đã không còn hiện hữu nữa rồi, mọi thứ đã chấm dứt rồi"

Gió chợt thổi mạnh, làm những chiếc lá rơi lả tả xung quanh chàng nhạc công; dệt nên một bức màn xanh ngọc bích mờ mờ ảo ảo.

_…Anh Fire_

Lại là giọng nói trong trẻo mãi ám ảnh chàng suốt những ngày qua. Chắc lại là ảo ảnh, nhạc công tự nhủ, nhưng vẫn ngước lên để mong được nhìn thấy bóng hình cô bé tóc đen ngày nào.

-Nhóc con? Có thực là em không, hay chỉ là ảo ảnh của lòng anh?_ Chàng hỏi bóng hình mờ ảo đằng sau bức màn lá_ Trả lời anh nào, nhóc con.

Con bé dường như đang mỉm cười, tấm màn lá cây cũng thổi tung cả bụi và hạt cát li ti làm mắt chàng chợt mờ đi. Dù vậy cũng đủ để chàng nhạc công nhận ra điều khác lạ. Cũng vẫn là mái tóc đen mượt tung bay, vẫn là đôi mắt xám long lanh đầy nét tinh nghịch; nhưng con bé không còn mang hình hài của một đứa trẻ con mà anh đã ghi lòng tạc dạ.

_Chẳng phải anh luôn muốn nhìn thấy em khi lớn sao?_

Tiếng nói thì thầm trong đầu anh, nhưng đôi môi con bé lại không hề nhúc nhích. Phải rồi, khi chỉ là ảo ảnh thì mọi thứ đã không còn tuân theo quy luật thường tình nữa. Chàng muốn mỉm cười đáp trả lại cho con bé, để nói rằng chàng đã mừng biết bao khi lại có thể được nhìn thấy nó; nhưng lệ lại đong đầy trên mi mắt.

-Anh xin lỗi, nếu ngày ấy anh không rời đi thì mọi chuyện… có lẽ sẽ khác.

Con bé vẫn đứng im, lặng nhìn anh qua tấm màn mờ ảo; tấm màn như ngăn cách hai thế giới của thực và hư, của hiện tại và quá khứ, của sự sống và cái chết.

_Em tặng anh, cho ngày trở về._

Cánh tay con bé giơ lên, chỉ về gốc cây cổ thụ già mà anh đang dựa vào. Và rồi, tấm màn lá đột nhiên xoay chuyển mạnh hơn, nhanh hơn. Lá cây bắt đầu uốn ngược theo dòng chảy vô hình của gió, thổi tung đi tấm màn hư ảo giữa hai người. Cũng lúc đó, hình ảnh con bé cũng mờ dần mờ dần.

Trong phút tuyệt vọng, chàng nhạc công vươn tay ra; mong rằng có thể nắm lấy bàn tay trắng nõn của con bé và kéo nó qua khỏi tấm màn kia, về với thế giới này. Nhưng dẫu sao cũng chỉ là vô ích, vì không ai có đủ quyền lực để hồi sinh người chết.

-Anh xin lỗi, nhóc con, anh thật sự xin lỗi.

Lệ dâng trào, chàng lặng lẽ quay về phía gốc cây; nơi cánh tay con bé đã hướng dẫn anh. Bàn tay chàng chạm vào một khoảng không trước khi với tới được "món quà" mà cô bé đã tặng cho anh.

Một nhành huệ chuông trắng muốt đang bừng nở giữa mùa đông giá rét.

Giành cho anh, sự trở về của hạnh phúc.

Cảm ơn, và vĩnh biệt.

***[May Flowers-END]***


End file.
